


fool

by chngki



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, Kihyun - Freeform, M/M, changki, changki rise, changkyun - Freeform, kikyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 06:17:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14805933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chngki/pseuds/chngki
Summary: Kihyun is a fool. A fool who get blinded by love.





	fool

_“I promise you, just trust me”_

 

 

 

 

 

That was the last word Kihyun had heard from Changkyun on their last calls, and that was two years ago. Two years of Changkyun disappearing; leaving Kihyun alone with his unsaid promises.

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Promises were meant to be broken anyways._

 

 

 

 

 

Kihyun laugh; that phrase always sounds so cliché in the sappy romantic movie he had watched but now he can’t just deny the obvious. Changkyun broke his promise and his trust. It’s his own fault that he always give his everything to the person he loved. Minhyuk had always scold Kihyun for always being a fool when he is in love, but, Changkyun is his husband. Kihyun is devoted to him and him only. What does Minhyuk had expect him to do?

 

 

 

 

 

Kihyun shakes in disbelief, crying silently because he has screamed so much that night. He feels miserable, to say the least. Kihyun can’t believe what he was hearing when Hyungwon break the news to him through a phone call.

 

 

 

“Ki, I’m so sorry”

 

 

 

That was the last words Kihyun hears before he ends the call and stare at his lock screen wallpaper; it was a picture of Changkyun on his knee. Hyungwon took that picture for them. It was beautiful to Kihyun.

 

 

And it’s still beautiful to him, even though his heart has shattered to million pieces by the man who had kneeled in front of him once.

 

 

Kihyun had laughed because of that picture. He can’t believe he has to experience this kind of heartbreak.

 

 

 

 

Changkyun had cheated on him. That’s what Hyungwon told him three months ago.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Two years ago, Changkyun had gone to study abroad to achieve his dream; to be a surgeon. Kihyun was never reluctant to let Changkyun go to study abroad, if that will make his lover happy, Kihyun would never complain. Kihyun had always been a supportive boyfriend towards Changkyun.

 

 

 

Even back in the days when Changkyun had gave up because there’s too much things to remember and he had been getting zero sleep for the hectic finals exam week, Kihyun would always went to his dorm, brings him the chocolate bars that Changkyun had always liked, and a hot coffee from the machine around the corner of the corridor. He would help Changkyun to revise his notes and anything that Changkyun need help with.

 

 

 

But he guesses Changkyun has a new person to replace him to do that kind of work for him now.

 

 

 

 

 

No wonder he always trying to shrug him off quickly every time they on call together, always shrugging him with the same reason.

 

 

 

 

 

 

_“I’m busy studying, Kihyun. Can’t you just text me, babe?”_

 

 

 

And Kihyun?

 

 

 

 

He always listens to his lover and end the call with a sorry and Changkyun didn’t even bother to say he loves Kihyun back when Kihyun had recites the three words to Changkyun.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kihyun would always trust Changkyun, no matter on what he does, because he _loves_ him. He trusts Changkyun with all his heart and he has poured all the loves he had to offer to Changkyun who now don’t even care about it anymore.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kihyun had taken down all the frame on their now was shared apartment. He feels like he being straggle with all the memories that he has built with Changkyun.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Changkyun should have come back to Kihyun with a list that he had promised that he did while he was away from Kihyun for their awaiting wedding (that got postpone because of Changkyun study) when Changkyun finished his study but instead Kihyun gets a divorce papers to sign instead.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Two years of waiting patiently only just to get brushed like that with only a swipe of scattering sign of his signature.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kihyun look over the table only to notice that Changkyun had took off their wedding band off his ring finger. Kihyun wants to believe that at least Changkyun had still loved him, even a little bit, but guess he was hoping for an impossible thing.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kihyun put down the pen that he was holding. He felt the pen was so heavy to hold. Or maybe, he just doesn’t want to sign the paper. Maybe he still loves Changkyun even though he knew his lover had cheated on him with a girl that he met on his college.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kihyun lets out a shaky breath, trying to control himself. He doesn’t want to cry in front of Changkyun. He is not weak. He doesn’t know who is he trying to convince here, Changkyun or himself.

 

 

 

 

Changkyun had eyeing all Kihyun’s movement. Kihyun looks like he is easy to read but he has so many layers that Changkyun has notices, but can never understand. To say that Changkyun was taken aback by what Kihyun had just said to him is very understandable.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“You can apologize to me and we can act like all of this never happened and continue our held back wedding plan you know”, Kihyun said; voice slow but clear to listen.

 

 

“Kihyu-“

 

 

 

 

 

“No, please. I love you, Changkyun. Can’t we at least act like our marriage isn’t a failure? I… I can’t face this. I can’t live like this, without you with me. I...” Kihyun shake his heads.

 

 

 

“I thought we were meant forever. You said you will love me forever. But… but what is this?” Kihyun asked.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Ki… I’m sorry but we can’t. I-“

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“You what Im Changkyun? You always make the stupid decision and this? This is the most stupid decision you’ve ever made!” Kihyun almost shout.

 

 

 

 

 

Sure, he is mad. Mad because Changkyun can decide what to do and with whatever he decide, it would still affect Kihyun’s life and Kihyun has no power to change all of this mess. He is powerless, neither to himself nor to his lover.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kihyun hated on how Changkyun still has the nerve to come over to their place and act like none of the past year had happened. Hated how he, himself, still hoping even on tiny bits of Changkyun to love him and give him a second chance to fix all of this mess, when in fact Changkyun who should’ve receive the second chance.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kihyun wants this relationship to have a second chance. To fix all of the things that maybe they both had broken it. Kihyun wants to act like this is not happening at all. The paper, the affair, his broken marriage, Kihyun wished all of this is just a nightmare. He wants to wake up from this nightmare.

 

 

 

 

 

“Ki…” Changkyun calls softly but Kihyun winces at that.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“I’m sorry this will never work out anymore, I’ve fallen out of love with you, Ki.” Changkyun said, it sounds so calm and Kihyun asked himself, how can it sounds so calm coming out from his mouth yet it feels like a million of knife has stabs Kihyun’s heart?

 

 

 

 

 

Kihyun’s lip feels so dry. How does he supposed to react to that? How can Changkyun be so bold about it?

 

 

 

 

 

 

Fallen out of love? Kihyun smiled sadly.

 

 

 

 

 

Kihyun feels like everything they have built crumbled just like that in front of his own two eyes.

 

 

 

 

 

That word never crossed his mind when Changkyun had left him alone in Korea. Kihyun had never batted an eyelashes to some guy who keep asking for his number and keep trying to offer to buy him coffee.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

How can he be loyal to the younger and the younger one can’t do the same?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“You said to trusted you, and I did... with my whole heart. We promised each other, but I guess it doesn’t mean that much to you now, right? Well, if this you want Changkyun. I guess I have to let you go” Kihyun bit his lips, tears threatening to fall.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kihyun hate feeling so weak like this. He hates this situation. He hates everything that happening right now but Changkyun.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Go. I will send this paper with my sign to you later”, Kihyun turn away in defeat.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

As Kihyun heard the front door closed, he broke down. Body shaking so much from the cry. He can’t believe he let the love of his life walk away like that, leaving him wounded on the ground. Kihyun is tired, tired with how his life treating him so bad.

 

 

 

 

He thought he will spend the rest of his life with his other half, making memories together, spend the night cuddling together while watching a movie, tangled in bed together on Sunday morning because they both just don’t want to leave each other, or maybe at least, bake a cake together and end up messing with the icing on each other face. Well, Kihyun guess universe just don’t like him and decide play with his feelings.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kihyun should’ve listen to Minhyuk when he said to take things slow and not to rush things like marriage, but Kihyun is a fool.

 

 

 

 

A fool who get blinded by _love._

**Author's Note:**

> this got so many edits and turn out a whole lot of diff ways than i intend to do.... uhh i hope u guys enjoy?? pls scream at the comment & if u leave a kudos, i am: thankful.


End file.
